


Hey, Officer

by unheraldedUltimatum



Series: Crime And Friends Waste Time [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Late Night Crew
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, NEXT STOP RAREPAIR CITY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unheraldedUltimatum/pseuds/unheraldedUltimatum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Ray wasn't already tired enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, alright, this is the first time I've written Cry in over a year,please bear with me.
> 
> This is for an AU I just started planning out (currently called "crime and friends waste time" because man do i love puns). And I was drawing a lot of stuff for it instead of working on this other fic I'm really excited for. So my good ol' buddy Val suggested I write a thing for this AU to help me get in the writing mood because they are a beautiful genius and I love them

It was already a tiring day.

First, Ray had to deal with purse snatcher after purse snatcher after _fucking_ purse snatcher.  Then, He had to help Michael with a mountain of paperwork.  (”Why do _I_ have to help your sorry ass?  I’m not even good with papers.”  “Well, I guess _somebody_ isn’t getting free food from me later today.”  “What do you want me to do first?”)

Now, he _swears_ that a suspicious guy in a mask and a cloak is following him around.

Giggling.

_A lot._

Almost as if to just confirm that assumption, he lightly tugged at the keyring hanging from Ray’s belt, likely considering _actually_ taking it.

“Hey, hey, Officer Handsome.”

_Wow, okay, cheesy.  Just ignore him._

“What are _you_ doing later?”

_Jesus christ._

“Because, well, I mean, _I’ve_ got nothing but time.  ... Shit, that wasn’t smooth at all.  Can I start over?”

Trying to appear calm, Ray stopped in his tracks and turned to face the man following him.  “Do you not have anything _else_ to do with your time?”

The man completely froze, not responding.

“Is that a no?”

“W-well, I mean, shit, okay, hold on.”  He glanced around as if he expected to find the words to craft an excuse etched into the brick walls of the nearby buildings.

A long pause and crossed arms.  “I’m waiting.”

“...  Yeah, uh,” he mumbled while tugging his hood down to hide the mask’s eyeholes.  “I’ve got nothing.”

Before Ray could give any further slightly snarky responses, the man had already sprinted away through the strolling townsfolk.

**Author's Note:**

> please accept my shitty rarepair i am desperate like if you post something for it on tumblr and tag it as "rayaotic" i will reblog the shit out of it and sing your high praises forever i love trash


End file.
